


what is asked for

by Cellothebandit (melchellington)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchellington/pseuds/Cellothebandit
Summary: Yasha lays down some ground rules. Beauregard, of course, breaks them. There will be consequences.aka light BDSM time in Widowgast's Nascent Nein-Sided Tower(Edit: added a few details, fixed a few things I didn't like)
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Yasha
Kudos: 44





	what is asked for

Beau isn’t sure how long she had been like this. Hands and knees hip width apart on the floor, back slightly arching under the weight of Yasha’s heavy boots. Every time she dares to sneak a glance, the bare chested, pale skinned woman is rubbing an oiled cloth over a different area of the hefty longsword she usually carries on her back. An acrid odor from the oils fills the air, starting to make Beau a bit light headed. 

Beau knows that, if she is patient enough, she would be tended to as completely as the sword in Yasha’s hands is. But she has been here for what seems like an eternity and the throbbing between her legs pulses every time Yasha makes the slightest movement. It didn’t help that Yasha had decided to remove her shirt for this activity so every time Beau does manage to peek her head back over her shoulder, she is greeted by pert nipples that definitely want to be sucked on. 

Beau shifts slightly to relieve the pressure on her right wrist and, without stopping the movement of the oiling cloth, Yasha's gravelly voice pierces the silence, “Hm, what did I say?”

Beau stills her body again and hesitates just a moment as another pulse hits her cunt then answers, “Um, don’t move unless you tell me to.”

“Mmhmm, or?” 

“Or, I won’t get my present.”

“And?”

“And, I’ll get punished.” The thrill that had struck Beau when Yasha laid down these rules earlier was renewed. If she could see Yasha’s face, Beau would have seen a quick smile followed by a return to her trademark stoicism. 

They had played around a bit before, with some gentle spanking, tied arms, blindfolds and such but this was a whole new level. Beau wasn’t exactly sure what she had meant by “punished” but she wanted to find out. 

“Um, it’s just that…” Beau’s voice is timid, almost pleading. “I, uh, have to pee.”

Yasha stretches the silence just long enough to make Beau worry about what the reaction to this information may be before she removes her feet from Beau’s back. “Ok, go on.”

Beau breaths a slight sigh of relief and responds meekly, “thank you.” She tries to lift her chest to stand up but is immediately pushed down by a forceful grip on her shoulder. 

“No, you can get there without walking.” Yasha’s voice remains calm, she’s simply offering a helpful suggestion. Another pulse shoots through Beau and she is glad her clothing is still on to prevent the warm trickle of liquid continually flowing between her legs from hitting the carpet. She answers with a hurried nod. 

They were in Beau’s room within the incredible tower that Caleb had conjured for them and Beau had thought to exit the room and either use the washroom down stairs or the chamber pot in Yasha’s room. She certainly couldn’t get either of those places by crawling. That left the chamber pot in the screened off area in the corner of the room as her only option. She feels more than a little humiliation as she moves on all fours towards it but she can sense Yasha smiling broadly at her back. It’s definitely not too much.

There is a basin filled with sweet smelling floral water stationed by the chamber pot and, after Beau finishes, she uses a cloth dipped in this water to clean herself. The momentary pressure on her swollen clit elicits a rush to her head. She desperately wants to be touched so she decides to remove all of her clothing and leave it on the floor in hopes of enticing Yasha into any kind of escalation. If punishment were to be part of that, all the better. Beau takes a deep breath to center herself before getting back on her hands and knees.

With Beau out of sight, Yasha takes the moment to release the tension of the dominant front she is attempting to put on. It’s harder than she expected but she is quite aware, and glad, of the effect it is having on Beau. She leans the sword against the nearby bedpost and stretches her hands, arms, neck, shoulders then gives herself an internal pep talk.  _ Ok, ok, ok, you’re doing good. Was the crawling too much? Nah, she would have used the safeword, right?...Should I tie her up next? Hmm -  _ her thoughts are cut off when Beau emerges from behind the screen, completely naked.

A wicked grin crosses Yasha’s face at the sight of Beau crawling toward her, head hung low in penitence.Yasha can’t immediately tell how much she is exaggerating but the stifled smile on Beau’s face when their eyes do finally meet gives it away. Yasha’s rage is mostly feigned but holds a morsel of authenticity as she swiftly shoots to her feet. She can barely contain herself. She leans over the monk, filling her hand with a fistful of Beau’s hair and pulling up.

Beau opens her mouth wide, letting out a brief yelp, more out of shock than pain. Their eyes meet for just a moment. Yasha’s nostrils are flaring and scrutinizing her and, for a moment, she isn’t quite sure what to say or do. She eyes the thick wooden bedpost and is inspired. The knot of hair is twisted along with Beau’s body and Yasha’s hand is at her back pushing her forward. Beau catches the post with her flailing arms, slightly protecting her torso, but the right side of her face is smashed against the knotted wood. Yasha’s hand releases Beau’s hair but her fingers spread out, covering the back of Beau’s head and holding her in place. 

Beau’s breathing is ragged, her heartbeat is now throbbing in every inch of her body. She is not feeling so clean below her neatly trimmed pubic hair any more. Yasha leans in next to Beau’s left ear, her voice is calm, almost melodic. “I didn’t give you permission to take your clothes off, did I?”

The bedpost is carved with ornate patterns bearing edges that one wouldn’t normally view as sharp. But they bite into Beau’s flesh and the pain comes easily. The marked difference between this sensation and the pleasure of Yasha’s warm breath tickling the small hairs on her neck is pushing Beau to the height of arousal. She wants to wrench out of Yasha’s grasp, turn around and meet her lips like they have a hundred times before. But she also doesn’t want to stop what is happening right now or interrupt where it might lead. Beau tries to answer wordlessly by shaking her head but it is pressed a little too stiffly into the bedpost. 

“I can’t hear you.” Yasha’s voice is stern but not demanding.

“No, no you didn’t...daddy.” The word came out so quickly it takes Beau a second before she realizes she had actually said it. She begins to panic in the brief silence, eyes darting around to see if she can catch a glimpse of how Yasha is taking it. But the grip had not loosened any and she couldn’t move her head enough to get a good look.

Yasha is biting the inside of her cheek to quell the excitement that Beau’s use of the moniker rises in her. She’d never been called that before.  _ Daddy _ . It felt so right, especially coming from Beau. She desperately wanted to give her the present promised, but there was still a task at hand. She releases Beau’s head while whispering in her ear, “That’s right, baby girl.” 

Beau whimpers with relief at Yasha’s acceptance of the term and her release. She remains frozen, awaiting more instructions. Yasha silently moves away. A shiver runs down Beau’s spine at the loss of Yasha’s warmth and the uncertainty about what is going to happen next. 

Yasha has stepped back and is taking a savory look at Beau in all of her naked, goose pimpled glory. It was rare that she got to have a full view such as this. They hadn’t used the mirror above Beau’s bed very often and usually, their naked bodies were pressed so closely they practically form one continuous organism. But now she can analyze every curve. Beau will let her do that. Beau will do anything for her. 

Yasha breaks the silence, speaking slowly. “Since you did something you did not have permission to do, you’ll need to be punished.” 

She steps to Beau’s side, allowing a moment for that final word to impact her. The thousand thoughts racing through Beau’s brain are visible on her face and Yasha greets the turmoil with a crooked smile. In a whisper, she commands, “Put both of your hands on this post and spread your legs just a little bit.”

“Y-yes, daddy.” Beau’s face and voice are peppered with excitement, trepidation, resolve, desire, practically every human emotion. She knows she is letting it all out now. She knows that Yasha is emptying her out and she wants to feel that, maybe more than the sex. 

Beau does as she is told. Her heart is pounding. Yasha moves out of her periphery while her eyes are fixated on the post. She grips the wood tightly, bracing for whatever comes next. But nothing comes. Nothing comes for a long moment. She thinks to look behind her but is stopped by the intense pain of a hand striking her right ass cheek. A rush of air and a loud yelp escapes her, without restraint. She digs her nails into the wooden post to steady herself. 

This was much harder than the playful slaps Yasha had given her before, while wrapped in each other's arms. For one, it is much louder and, for two, her skin begins to welt and sting immediately. There is little pause before the second strike comes, this time on the other cheek. Beau is a little more prepared for it but still can’t stop herself from crying out. 

Yasha leans in close again, hand absentmindedly rubbing the growing red spot on Beau’s skin. It stings and Beau has to bite her lip to stop from crying out. “Shhh, baby girl, shhh. We don’t want the others to hear.”

Beau can only respond with a nod. Yasha strikes her twice more, overlapping the original ruddy patches. The pain sears through Beau’s body causing her vision to blur with each strike, but she is clenching her jaw shut and trying hard to be quiet. Yasha notices this and rewards her with a prideful “Good girl, that’s a good girl.” One hand is still rubbing a reddened cheek and Yasha pulls the other up to gripping Beau gently at the nape of her neck. Her palm is nearly covering the main eye of Beau’s tattoo and Beau takes extra comfort in its presence.

Beau whimpers out a “Thank you.” 

Yasha can see the tremors running through Beau’s body and it fills her with a mix of emotions. She can see the trail of fluid starting to run down Beau’s inner thigh and she is certainly enjoying this similarly. But it’s hard to see Beau in pain like this, even if she asked for it. Yasha moves the hand at Beau’s neck along her spine then circles it around to her abdomen. She pulls Beau into a one armed hug from behind and gently nuzzles into her neck. “We’re almost done. Just two more. You’re being so good.”

Beau beams with this praise and she melts into the hug. They stay like this for just a moment until Yasha asks, “ready?” and moves her hand back to the tattoo. 

Beau nods her head as Yasha steps back. But the softness has caused her to briefly lax her defenses a bit too much. Her jaw is not clenched, her hands are not gripped when another two strikes come. She cries out loudly and collapses into the post, instinctively moving a hand back in a failed attempt at softening the blow. Immediately realizing her mistake, she stutters silently, “I’m s-sorry, I”ll be g-good.” Her knuckles turn ghost white as she tries to grip the wooden post harder than before. Her breath is catching in her throat.

Yasha makes a clicking sound with her tongue and watches Beau silently, deciding how to proceed. Beau’s entire ass is burning a deep dark red, spotted with finger shaped welts and patches of burst blood vessels. She looks around the room in search of some kind of inspiration and spies the strap on her sword scabbard. It wouldn’t serve the purpose she had intended but it helps her remember the leather belt that she’s used to wrap Beau’s hands before. She crosses the room to pull it from a dresser drawer. Beau sees the strap as she walks back and considers dropping their safe word. She isn’t sure if she could take more strikes. 

Yasha notices the panic on her face, “Oh, no, I’m just - we need to keep those hands under control, that’s all.” She puts her hands out, allowing Beau to offer full consent. Beau’s chest shudders in relief. Her whole body is already on fire but another flame of excitement ignites. She puts both hands out.

Yasha methodically wraps them and kisses Beau’s fingertips where splinters of wood are embedded under the nails. She pulls Beau close, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Are you ready for your present?” 

Beau nods excitedly. “Yes, please.”

Yasha leads her just a few steps toward the side of the bed. Each stride causes another shot of pain in her glute and thigh muscles. Beau grunts through this pain and Yasha just looks down at her then lets out a chuckle. “You did ask for that.”

“And you enjoyed giving it.” Beau smiles slyly, taking a small bit of power back. She knows it will be short lived but relishes the blush that deepens on Yasha’s face. 

Yasha stands Beau a few feet away from the bed and facing it. She steps in front of Beau and looks down into her face, smiling. She draws a thumb across a patch of burst blood vessels on Beau’s right cheek, just below her eye. A fresh mark, caused by the bedpost. “I did, and I’m not done giving yet.” 

Yasha steps backward, returns to her expressionless state and puts her large hand on Beau’s shoulder. With a light growl she commands, “On your knees. Hands in your lap.”

Beau’s breath quickens as that thread of power is pulled from her again. She hesitates with thoughts of how much it’s going to hurt to sit. But the intensity in Yasha’s eyes is hard to argue with. She drops to her knees in obedience, wincing with the pain that blooms from both her buttocks as they settle on the back of her folded legs. It’s not so bad - as long as she doesn’t move too much. 

Yasha sits down heavily on the bed in front of her and puts on her best crooked smile. She begins to undo her pants. Beau’s posture stiffens. She is listening intently for more instruction while licking then chewing on her bottom lip. Her beautiful blue eyes are bright and pleading and Yasha suddenly feels a deep warmth in the pit of her stomach. She clears her throat to shake her voice of the overwhelming emotion. 

“No touching, me or yourself, until I say so.” She undoes the last button and pulls her pants down the slightest bit. 

Beau’s eyes travel down Yasha’s body, stopping first at her chest. She clenches and releases a fist in memory of how well her breasts fit in her palm. The nipples are still erect and possibly harder than before. She licks her lips again. Moving down, Beau studies the lines of her abs, barely visible behind a health patch of belly fat. She imagines adding another tally point to the many times she’s run a finger tip along those edges. Her vision eventually lands at the tuft of curly black and white hair now peeking out from the seam in Yasha’s pants. She breathes deeply then nods, “Yes, I can be good. I promise.” 

Yasha believes her.

Sitting still while watching Yasha is almost as torturous as her previous position as a footrest. But she doesn’t pull her eyes away for even a second. 

Yasha starts slowly. She moves her right hand through the hair on her pubic mound and wriggles a single finger between the fold of her labia. She lets out a subtle gasp as she finds a plethora of wetness there.

“You’ve made me very wet, Beau.” Her voice is thick and her words end in a moan.

Beau shifts in her seat, dull pain shoots through her body but she is too busy smiling to let it affect her. She wants to respond _ yeah, fuck, me too _ but silences herself in order to not interrupt the show. 

“Good, I'm glad you like that,” Yasha pushes her finger further in. Her other hand moves up to start pinching her own nipple and Beau is jealous. 

Beau’s chest is heaving with her own desire. Wetness is dripping down her thigh again. She stopped caring about getting it on the rug. It was self-cleaning anyway. 

Yasha looks at her own hand on her nipple, “Do you wish this hand was yours?”

“Yes, gods, yes,” she tries to temper the desire in her own voice but it is proving impossible. 

Yasha’s voice increases half an octave as she applies full pressure to her clit with her thumb and inserts her forefinger down to the knuckle. 

“I bet you do, you dirty girl.”

Beau doesn’t protest the accusation as she watches the hand move furiously back and forth. It’s a beautiful sight. 

Yasha’s gaze shifts from staring right into Beau’s eyes to looking at the ceiling, biting her lip and panting as she continues to work on her orgasm. Her progress comes in fits and starts and when she begins to truly peak, she pulls her hand from her pants.

“You’re first treat. C’mere.” Yasha stretches her cum soaked fingers out and beckons Beau forward. Beau closes the space quickly, inching forward on her knees. She takes Yasha’s fingers in her mouth, one at a time, using her tongue to search every centimeter for the sweet juice. The taste is musty and sweet and intoxicating. Beau wants more. 

Yasha moans as the tongue works for but a moment before she pulls her hand away. She doesn’t want to give too much, too early. “Ok, calm down. There’s more where that came from.”

Beau’s distressed look is only temporary as Yasha uses the hand to pull her pants down further. She stands to kick off her boots and remove them completely. Her slick wet cunt ends up at Beau’s eye line. Beau desperately wants to lurch forward and use her mouth to search for Yasha’s opening but she stays in place. She promised to be good. 

Yasha looks down at Beau’s pleading eyes again. She cups Beau’s chin in her hand then purrs, “Good, good.” Yasha thrusts just the tip of a thumb into her mouth. Beau takes it graciously and allows herself to be pulled forward as Yasha sits back down. Yasha spreads her legs then directs Beau’s mouth to the inside of her right thigh. Beau kisses it hungrily, prodding the lines of muscle and tendon with her tongue. Yasha points to a different spot, slightly further up and Beau moves as directed, licking, sucking, biting along the way. Yasha guides her in this way, along the full surface of both thighs, moving closer, then further away, then closer again to her radiating center. 

Yasha watches the strands of loose hair around Beau’s messy bun shake with each movement of her head. She thinks about grabbing it again but Beau has been good and deserves this reward. Eventually she can feel a pool of wetness forming on the sheets below her and decides she doesn’t need to make Beau wait any longer. She leads Beau to the crevice between her thigh and her cunt. Her voice catches in her throat as she asks “Do you want it?” 

“Yes,” Beau whispers into her skin. 

“Mmm, how bad?” Yasha's voice is a low grumble attempting to hide her excitement. She wants Beau to beg.

And Beau does. “Please. I’ve been good. I need it. I need you. I would do anything - anything for you. Let me take care of you. Like you take care of me. Please, daddy, please.”

Beau’s voice vibrates in Yasha’s skin. The vibrations are rushing over her clit and by the time the new nickname passes from Beau’s lip, Yasha is already so close. “Ok,” she releases a breath that feels like she’s been holding for hours. Beau’s mouth is on her before she can empty her lungs fully. All thought is lost in the sensation that floods every inch of her body.

Beau’s tongue works rapidly, circling her clit, swiping up and down each side of her labia. Sweet liquid pulses out and she pushes her tongue into Yasha, as deep as she can, to capture it. She sucks and swallows then drags her tongue out and up her clit again. She can’t lap up Yasha’s cum fast enough. It drips down the sides of her mouth and her chin. She doesn’t care though, she can’t stop.

It feels like Beau is consuming her and Yasha allows herself to enjoy the momentary shifting of position from giver to taker. She’s breathing rapidly now as low pitched moans escape her lips. When Beau hits a particularly intense stride, a louder moan comes with it. This serves to quicken Beau’s pace and Yasha brings her free hand to the back of Beau’s head to steady herself.

Yasha is unconsciously holding Beau down a bit more forcefully than she needs to and this gesture is reminiscent of the similar position they had been in earlier, with Beau’s face pressed against the bedpost. Beau can’t help but let out her own deep moan at the memory. It reverberates through Yasha’s pelvis prompting a sharp “Fuck” followed by “Beau, don’t stop.” 

Beau is set on making Yasha come harder than she has in her entire life and it doesn’t take long. Her tongue presses just a few more deep, full strikes into Yasha and the thighs are soon closing around her ears. The body is twisting and writhing in place as Yasha lets out a deep, drawn out moan. Beau tries to move her hands up to help for the hundredth time but quickly remembers that she can’t. Instead, in her frustration, her mouth latches onto Yasha’s clit as hard as it can and she easily guides Yasha through the orgasm. 

Yasha’s eyes are locked on Beau as she cums and, though she is feeling almost completely drained, seeing the smile behind Beau’s sucking lips reinvigorates her. Yasha forces a roar from the depths of her chest as she shoots upright. A look of concern crosses Beau’s face. She is about to ask what is wrong when Yasha grabs her under the arm and lifts her up. Yasha’s expression is wild, almost feral. 

“Your turn,” Yasha growls, then pushes Beau onto the bed face first. Her bare ass is still a deep, deep red and she yelps as Yasha places a hand on it to position her. The yelp turns into a silent, open mouthed scream when three of Yasha’s fingers suddenly fill her.

They both freeze for a moment to allow the sensation to settle and, when Yasha begins slowly pumping her arm, Beau arches her back to accept it. She has no choice but to accept it. She loves having no choice.

When the breath and the world comes back to Beau she returns the growl then begins panting and rutting along with Yasha’s movements. They find a rhythm together and it’s everything she had hoped for. She never wants Yasha to stop. Her whole world is filled with Yasha despite the fact that her mouth was full of bedding and she couldn’t even put eyes on her. She is whispering Yasha’s name into the mattress between moans, until her brain runs out of the ability to make words. 

The first orgasm takes her by surprise. Beau has just propped herself up on her elbows causing Yasha’s fingers to hit a slightly different spot. Beau’s right leg twitches and Yasha can easily feel the walls clamp down around her knuckle deep fingers. She pauses here to check in with Beau who manages a breathless “No, keep going, please.” Her voice is pleading but much more weakly than before. 

Yasha curls her fingers and starts making gentle circles inside Beau. Every pass on her G spot causes Beau to quiver and when Yasha matches the swirls externally with a thumb to her clit Beau’s next orgasm is a bit more subtle. It ripples through her causing her abdomen to spasm and her arm to grow too weak to hold herself up anymore. Her face sinks back into the bed and all the air leaves her lungs. 

When she breathes in again, a subtle sob hitches in her throat. “Yasha -” she tries to speak but her mouth is too dry. And she’s not really sure what to say.

“Shhhh, it’s ok. I'm here.” Yasha slowly removes her fingers from inside Beau then helps her turn over and sit up. She begins unwrapping Beau’s hands while Beau looks up at her through half-lidded eyes.

“You did so good. I love you.” Yasha’s eyes twinkle, a broad smile on her face. She leans down and kisses Beau on the forehead.

Another wordless sob escapes Beau’s chest and Yasha sees water beginning to pool at the corner of Beau’s eyes. 

“Oh, hey, come here.” She begins to crawl into the bed and tugs at Beau’s waist to guide her along. 

Beau follows easily and quickly finds herself enveloped in Yasha’s thick arms. Yasha places a light kiss on her lips for the first time all night, then pulls away only enough to get a full view of Beau’s face. Beau’s sobs grow deeper and Yasha worries that maybe she didn’t really want this after all. She’s not sure what to say or do. She hasn’t seen Beau like this before. But Beau closes the small space that Yasha had created between them and buries her face in Yasha’s neck. 

“Ok, ok. I’m here.” Yasha lightly strokes her hand up and down Beau’s back as the sobs continue to come. Eventually the sobs turn to shivers and Yasha moves to pull the covers over them. 

Despite the pain that burns every time her backside touches something, Beau doesn’t fight the movement. She allows herself to be covered and, in fact, has little ability to resist. Once they’ve settled again and the shivers stop she places her head on Yasha’s chest. “I’m sorry, it was just….a lot. But it was good.” 

As Yasha takes this in she’s beginning to recognize the completely raw state that Beau has been put through. Yasha is not too unfamiliar with this process - though her circumstances were not so pleasurable. She’s glad to be able to bring Beau through both the pain and the pleasure of it. “Don’t apologize Beau, it was...incredible. I hope you enjoyed it.”

Beau nods into her chest and lets out one final sigh.”Mm, I did. Yes, very much.” She follows with a small laugh, “You did too.”

“Hah, yeah. You could say that.”

“I could. I could also say I love you too.” Beau pulls herself up and presses her lips to Yasha’s again. Yasha instinctively moves the hand of the arm that Beau is laying on down. It attempts to gently caress the back of Beau’s hip, like it has so many times before, but Beau yelps and pulls her lips away. 

“Ouch.” She pulls the covers back to get a full look at the welts on her ass. “Well damn. Nice work, Yasha. But how am I supposed to sit through dinner tonight?”

Yasha shrugs, “Maybe you shouldn’t have disobeyed me.”

A spark ignites in Beau again but she tries to hide it by burying her face back into Yasha’s chest. She’s tired, sore, nearly drained but she could go again. But maybe in another minute. She settles in, ear on Yasha’s chest, meditating on the heartbeat beneath the broad ribcage as it gets slower and slower then speeds up again.

“So, uh, daddy, huh?”

Beau buries her face even further. “Yeahhh...is it too weird?”

“No, not at all.” Yasha pauses. “I like it quite a lot, Baby girl.”

Beau just purrs in response then interlaces her fingers with Yasha’s. Their hands are a mess - caked in dried cum and errant pubic hairs, wooden splinters under Beau’s fingernails. They should get up and wash up a little. But neither of them move another muscle as sleep comes to them quickly, intertwined and entirely fulfilled.


End file.
